Crossroads
by mrs.ReverendTholomewPlague
Summary: Hermione goes home for the summer and discovers her old crush. But when they get together, she becomes pregnant and he gets arrested for statutory rape. Hermione/OC.
1. Home Sweet Home, eh?

**Hello! This is my first fanfiction on this site. I've posted this story on HPFF, if you want to check it out . So be kind and review! I like feedback.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters of the Harry Potter universe, just the OCs. They all belong to J.K. Rowling, and I am not making any money whatsoever off of this piece of imagination.**

**CROSSROADS**

**CHAPTER ONE**

From the moment I saw him, I knew. True, I was only 13, and he 16, but in a way, I felt different than I did around Harry or Ron or Fred and George. My heart would get all fluttery and my mind clouded over whenever I saw him with his friends or his guitar. Each time I tried to talk to him, I ended up sounding like an idiot and blushing furiously. And besides, back then he had a girlfriend.

Her name was Tiffany, and she was beautiful. Blond hair with black undertones, alluring blue eyes with thick black lashes, a curvy body and two lip piercings. She would always hang off his arm and flip her hair back as if to say, _He's mine. Ha. _But that didn't stop me.

Sure, he was three years older than me. Sure, he was what my parents called 'inappropriate' and 'Goth'. Sure, by the time he finally noticed me he was of legal age. And sure, I only saw him during the summer. But I was determined to win his heart. And nothing would stop me.

&

It was the summer after my sixth year at Hogwarts when I saw him again. The two years before I had been away: one at Ron's, one at Grimmauld Place. So I really didn't remember too well what he had looked like when he first moved in. Well, I remembered his shocking green eyes, his dark black hair, and his many piercings. I remembered how I would be outside with a volleyball and he'd come over and help me on my serving technique. I remembered his kindness, his smell of Axe, his sweet yet cynical smile. And I remembered how much my parents hated him.

Yes, they hated him with a vengeance. They thought he was evil, a rapist, a junior killer, all because he was 'Goth'. But in my eyes, that was what made him unique.

"Hermione? Hermione!"

I was snapped out of my thoughts by my father. I didn't even realize I had been daydreaming. We were about a mile away from my house, the house I hadn't been to in such a long time. Two years.

I pushed my newly-straightened black hair out of my eyes. "Sorry, Dad," I mumbled.

My dad sighed and turned to my mother. "First she comes home looking like someone completely different from our daughter, and now she doesn't listen!"

I glared at him, but didn't say anything. It was true that I looked completely different than before. My hair, magically straightened by Ginny, was dyed midnight black with thin streaks of blond (very cool!). It had also been cut to mid-arm length, making it lighter and sleeker on my head. I had finally started using makeup, but not too much, just a little eyeliner, mascara, foundation and lip gloss. My eyes had changed from dark brown to a hazel-green, and my form had changed from girl to young woman in just 6 months. I had gotten a labret piercing and an eyebrow piercing. And I couldn't wait to get home.

I put my iPod in my ears and changed the song to Revolverhead, a German band. I turned it up loud to block out my father's droning voice and stared at the suburbs of London. Houses whizzed by with children playing in front of them, and teens hanging out with their friends. I closed my eyes and sighed. _I can't wait for my life to be like that_, I thought.

We finally arrived. The house looked exactly the same as I had left it, but there were flowers growing outside and a swing-set in the front yard. I looked at my parents curiously.

"What's that doing there?"

My father looked at me and smiled. "Well, we wanted to keep it a secret, but…."

My mother covered his hand with her own. "We adopted a little girl."

My jaw dropped. "What?"

This seemed surreal. So now I would have to share everything with….a little brat?!

My mother smiled. "Well, she isn't so little. She's thirteen, a little bit younger than you. She's quite nice."

We parked in the driveway. I got out and slammed the door. I opened the trunk with fury, grabbed my suitcases and slammed that door shut too. I ran up the steps and into the house.

I sat down on the stairs and sighed. "Why did this happen to me?" I groaned. A little cough came from across the room.

"Who're you?"

I looked up. A little…._thing_ was looking back at me. With blond hair, bright blue eyes, and the smallest body you'd ever see, clad in a pair of stonewashed jeans and a pink top. "You're Hermione, aren't you?"

I nodded. "Yeah. And who the bloody hell are you?"

The girl looked shocked at my language, but straightened up. "I'm Gemma. I'm your sister."

I scoffed. "Sister? I don't have a sister." I grabbed my bags and stormed up to my room, slamming my door.

It was exactly the way I had left it, thank God. The dark blue comforter and sheets, the white walls covered with posters, the large bookcases, the walk-in closet. I opened it up and threw my bag in.

"No place like home," I muttered, throwing myself unto my bed. I closed my eyes and sighed. "No place like home."

**First chapter, el complete! I know it moved kinda slow, and it was really short, but it'll get more exciting. So review!**

**And it's going to be a little bit like the movie/book Atonement. So I guess I don't own that either.**

**Till next time,**

**mrs.ReverendTholomewPlague**


	2. Abinsthe Makes The Drummers Drunk

**CROSSROADS**

**CHAPTER TWO**

I decided to take a nap after dinner, a monstrous event. There was no talking in the beginning (fine by me), and my father sat stony. I think he's mad because I got the piercings and dyed my hair. My mother had a huge fake smile plastered on her face, and Gemma kept smirking.

Then the riot began.

It started when Gemma kicked me under the table. I glared daggers at her, my thick black eyeliner eyes narrowed. She smirked and I kicked her back.

"Mom!" she squealed. "Hermione kicked me!"

"You little brat!" I yelled, jumping out of my seat. She squealed again and ran around the table, me quickly following her. She stopped behind my mom and hid in her house coat.

"Enough!" my father yelled, standing up and bringing his enormous fist down on the table. Gemma jumped and cowered more behind my mother. I stood my ground and folded my arms across my chest.

"Now I want you both to sit down and eat your dinner!" my father roared. Gemma carefully walked back to her seat and sat down as if she were sitting on broken glass or eggshells. I rolled my eyes and plopped back into mine.

My father sat back down and picked up his fork. It was silent again, save for the scraping of forks and knives against plates, until

"Why does Hermione look so weird?"

Both my parents' heads jerked up. Gemma sat there, a huge and obnoxious smirk plastered on her face. _Blimey, she's worse than Malfoy! _I thought in my head. _Actually, she's better._

This was going to be fun. I decided not to retort or rip her head off; instead leaning back in my chair and watching the battle go down. My father ran a finger through his thinning hair, and my mother kept folding and refolding her napkin in her lap.

"Well….honey," my mother started.

"Who said she looks weird?" my father asked.

If possible, Gemma's smirk grew wider. "My friend Margie came over today and we saw Hermione in her room, listening to really loud music and painting her nails bright pink and black. An' Margie said she's a freak, and she is."

That's it. I pushed out of my chair and charged towards her. "You little bitch!" I shouted, lunging towards her throat. My father dived out of his chair and grabbed me, while my mother threw herself against Gemma. Gemma just sank lower in her chair and squealed like a little girl.

I continued to lunge at Gemma, screaming a string of curses at her, some in English, some in French. My parents shouted at me to stop, but I refused to. Gemma continued with her girlish squealing and started crying.

My father eventually pushed me back and held me by my shoulders. "What the hell is wrong with you?" he shouted in my face. I pushed past him and stormed up the stairs.

"Hermione, get back here!" my mother yelled up the stairs. My response?

I flipped the bird.

And now I'm here, trapped in my room, with Disturbed blaring from my stereo. I could still here them laughing downstairs at some lame joke Gemma was telling them (probably the same one she tried on me today. It wasn't funny.).

I shook my head. "I need to go for a walk," I muttered to myself. I grabbed my dark blue sweater, checked my hair and walked down the stairs and out the door. My parents didn't even try to stop me.

I gulped in the cool air. It was the kind of air that you only get at home, the comfortable type. I always loved coming home from Hogwarts and breathing in this sweet, sweet air. It consumed my body and had an almost sensual feeling to it.

I started down the street. I stuffed my hands in the pockets of my purple skinny jeans and closed my eyes. I sighed with content.

And then I was jerked out of it.

Loud music was coming from down the street. Curious, I started towards it, flipping my hood up. The beautiful punk noise was coming from…..

_His house._

He still lived here? I thought, plopping down on the ground. It had been three years since I had last seen him, on the day I was going back to Hogwarts. He gave me his old skateboard and told me to learn how to ride and to do something fun in that stuffy old place. Not that he would know that I'm a witch. He probably just thought I went to a regular old boarding school.

I needed a smoke. I took the pack of Marcello's out of my pocket and a lighter and brought the cigarette to my mouth. I lit it and took a light drag. I breathed the excess smoke out into the air and pursed my lips.

The music stopped. I could hear the talking from inside the garage and the clanging of instruments. There was a long bang bang CRASH! and a lot of cursing. Someone had knocked over the drum set.

"Jimmy, you idiot!" I heard a voice say. I could almost see Jimmy shrugging.

"Well, you shouldn't have brought absinthe to practice!" he said. It was obvious they were both drunk.

The garage door opened and a group of very hot Goth guys walked out. Two of them were carrying guitar cases covered with various stickers and crude drawings, one carried a bass guitar case that he cradled like a baby, and one who I guessed was Jimmy was twirling drumsticks in both his hand. The last one I gasped at.

Johnny.

He had definitely matured. Gone was the long black hair, replaced with a shaved head, very sexy. His eyes were still the same piercing green, but they had changed to more of a hazel. His body had grown much more muscular, with various tattoos covering it. He showed off his hot bod in a black Harley Davidson tee and a pair of black jeans with a chain belt.

One of the guys, who had neck length black hair and eyes lined in eyeliner, put on a gray top hat. "Well, Johnny, great practice," he said, lighting up a cigarette.

The other guitarist, who also had black hair but shorter and spikier, nodded. "Woulda been better if Jimmy hadn't drank the entire bottle of absinthe."

The one with the drumsticks shrugged. "I like absinthe. Sue me."

"Well, you owe me 20 now."

Jimmy sighed. "Sorry, man. I'm broke as hell. Me and Matt can barely pay our rent."

The one with the bass hung his head. "It's true. Some hooker scammed us out of all our money." Bass boy, who I guessed was Matt, looked to be only about 16, yet he lived with what I supposed was a nineteen year old.

Johnny gave Jimmy and Matt a clap on the back. "Don't worry guys. After Saturday's gig, we'll be rolling in the money."

"And chicks," chimed in guitarist #2.

The first guitarist smirked. "Hell yeah. Come on, Zacky."

The two guitarists got into a beat up red El Camino and drove off. Jimmy and Matt walked off towards the bus stop, talking and laughing. Johnny sighed and put his hands in his pockets.

"Johnny."

He started and spun around. "Who're you?"

I gave him a small smile. "You don't remember me?" I stubbed out my cigarette. "You perfected my serve."

He looked blank for a moment, and then smiled. "Hermione? Hermione Granger?" I nodded. "God damn you've grown!" He helped me up and gave me a bear hug. "Where've you been?"

I laughed. "Boarding school, and spending the past two summers with my friends." I looked around. "But appareantly, a lot has changed."

He smiled. "Yeah. So your parents adopted that girl?"

I nodded. "Sadly, yes. She's a little bitch."

Johnny laughed. "She is pretty weird."

"I don't think she's right in the head."

"Probably."

"So what have you been up to?"

We started walking down the street. "Not much. You've obviously seen the guys. We started a band and are going on tour soon."

My eyes widened. "Seriously? With the sweetness!"

Johnny laughed and put his hands back in his pockets. "Yeah. Our manager, who just so happens to be Jimmy's girlfriend, is a genius. She got us a record deal and a spot on the Oz Fest tour like _that_."

I was impressed. "That's great! So what instrument do you play?"

"I'm lead singer."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You sound surprised."

"Kinda. Most of the guys I know can't sing for shit."

He laughed again. "So what else have you been up to? Got any boyfriends?"

I looked at the ground. "Not really. There was a guy a year ago from Bulgaria. He came for a tournament. But I wasn't ready for a relationship, so we broke it off. And other than that, I've been too busy with school to be interested in guys. The bookworm, they call me."

"'They'"?

"The girls in my dorm. When they think I'm asleep, they whisper about me and call me 'nerd', 'bookworm', 'lesbian'." I fingered a strand of my jet black hair. "That's why I dyed the locks and got some piercings. My parents weren't too happy about it."

Johnny grinned. "You shoulda seen mine when I got the gauges. Jimmy talked me into it, that and the tattoos. I couldn't go out of the house for months."

I cringed. "I don't think my parents would be that extreme. They're too wrapped up in precious little Gemma."

It was silent for a couple minutes. We walked slowly and in sync, our breaths making small fogs in the cold night air. He finally spoke.

"Me and Tiffany broke up."

My eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yeah. She was being a total bitch and hitting on Brian a lot."

I guessed Brian was the first guitarist. "Wow. I'm really sorry."

He shrugged. "It's okay. She was never all that nice anyways."

We stopped in front of my house. "Well, here's my stop," I said, turning around to face him.

He smiled down at me. Damn, he was so fine! "You should drop by practice tomorrow. You can meet the guys and Valary, Jimmy's girlfriend."

I grinned. "Yeah. Sure. That'd be awesome."

"Well, don't get into too much trouble."

"Can't promise you there."

He gave me a hug goodbye. "See ya tomorrow."

I watched him as he walked away. When I was sure he was gone, I threw up my arms and twirled in the air. "Whee!" I yelled. At once a chorus of angry neighbors came in.

"Oi, shut up!"

"Stupid kids!"

"I'm trying to get some sleep here!"

I cringed. "Sorry!" I yelled.

"SHUT UP!"

Maybe I should just go in before they start a riot.

**A/N: Chapter two done! **


	3. Band Practice Causes Secrets To Be Told

**CROSSROADS**

**CHAPTER THREE**

I sighed as I shut the door behind me. Johnny was oh-so-dreamy, and oh-so-available. And he was going to be oh-so-mine.

And then came the attack.

"Where the hell were you?" I heard a voice yell. I opened my eyes. Angry Dad stood in front of me with Pissed Off Mom by his side. I shrugged.

"I was hanging out with Johnny. What's the big deal?"

Dad's neck swelled. "What's the big deal? What's the big deal?! The big deal is that you are 1 hour past curfew, gone without telling us, and hanging out with a nineteen year old! That's the big deal!"

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever, Dave. I'm going to bed." I pushed past them and ran up the stairs.

I slammed my door and flopped down on the bed. I could hear Gemma and her stupid friend Margie giggling and playing some stupid pop shit. In revenge, I put on Revolverhead and blasted it up to max.

"Ah, sweet revenge," I muttered, closing my eyes and falling into a deep sleep.

The next morning, I woke up at seven. Gemma and Margie were playing Celine Dion and singing aloud (horribly) to it. Disoriented and angry, I stormed out my door and over to their room. I banged on the door.

The door opened. Gemma and Margie appeared, clownish makeup on their faces and their hair done up awfully. They looked over my bed-head hair, tight white tank top that said 'ROCKER BITCH!', my blue plaid boxer shorts and my fuzzy blue slippers.

"What do you want?" Gemma asked snottily. Margie giggled.

"Is that her?" she asked a loud whisper.

"Yeah. Back to the question," Gemma said bossily. "What do you want?"

I folded my arms across my chest. "I want you to turn that fuckin shit down!"

Margie jumped back. "Ooh, you said bad words!"

"Yeah, I did!" I snarled. "You stupid little barbies! Turn it down or I'll get Johnny on you!"

"Johnny?" Gemma asked. "That freak down the street?"

"He's not a freak, you stupid blonde!" I pushed past them into the room and shut off the CD player, which was now blasting Britney Spears. I looked around, spied some black nail polish on the dresser and picked it up. "You little brat!" I said. "I told you not to go through my stuff!"

Gemma shrugged. "Whatever. We needed it."

"Why? Your little friend here wanted to look like a freak also?"

"Why would I want to look like you?" Margie sneered. "I'm pretty enough already."

Yeah, so pretty, with your bushy copper red hair, dull blue eyes and 160 pound body, I wanted to say. "Whatever. Just don't go through my stuff or you'll pay." Just to prove my point, I ripped a poster of some stupid boy band off her wall and threw it out the window. Satisfied, I stormed back to my room and slammed the door.

For about an hour, I wrote letters to Harry, Ron, Ginny and her boyfriend (and my new BFF!) Blaise. Harry and Ron were at the Burrow, Ginny was in Paris with her friend Grace, and Blaise was at Malfoy's. I feel bad for him, even if that ferret is his best friend. I told them about Gemma, her evil friend, my evil parents, and Johnny.

Then came the boredom.

With nothing else to do, and my smelling like a pig, I hopped into the shower. I shaved, shampooed, conditioned and washed vigorously. Half an hour later I was done. I blow-dried my hair, straightened it, put it up into a messy bun and went back to my room. After much thinking, I decided on yellow skinny jeans, my Ramones tee shirt, a pair of Vans and my dark blue zip-up hoodie. I grabbed my Beatles bag and zoomed out the door, where my face was instantly met with a muscular chest. Johnny.

"Hey, Mia!" he said. I grinned up at him.

"Hey yourself."

"I was just about to ring your doorbell. Practice is about to start soon. You still wanna come?"

Heck yes! "Sure," I said coolly, not wanting to scare him away. He smiled and we started over to his house.

"Valary is probably gonna be there. She's helping us get ready for our gig tomorrow." He pretended to cock a gun and shoot it. "We're finally gonna get our big break."

"Sweet! Where're you guys playing?"

"Dunkers Bar downtown. You should come."

I sighed. "I would, but I don't have a ride."

Johnny thought for a moment. "Well, Valary and her sister Michelle are going to be coming. You could probably hitch a ride with them."

We arrived at the house. The garage door was open and I could see the band setting up. Brian was stretched out on the couch, tuning his guitar. Zacky was playing some chords up and down the guitar, and Matt was talking and laughing with a girl who had long chestnut hair and pretty blue eyes. Jimmy was stubbing out a cigarette and looking over a clipboard.

"Hey! Dumbasses!" Johnny yelled. All the guys looked up.

"Yeah?"

"What?"

"Where's Wally?"

Johnny rolled his eyes. "This is Mia. She lives down the street from me and is gonna hang here today."

Brian waved and yelled "Ello!", Zacky made the peace sign, Matt nodded his head upward in a "'sup?" fashion, and Jimmy gave me a weird look. "Oi, Johnny, you didn't tell me you had a girlfriend!" he shouted. In sync, both me and Johnny blushed.

"Oh, no, she's not my-"

"I'm not his-"

"We're not-"

"It's not like that-"

We were saved by any more stammering by the arrival of a stunningly pretty teenage girl. She had short, choppy waves of platinum blond hair, three tattoos on the arm, a nose piercing, three ear piercings in each ear, and shockingly purple eyes. She carried a stack of papers in one hand, and a couple beers in the other. "Brian, catch," she said, throwing a beer to the guitarist stretched out on the couch. She tossed another to Jimmy and he caught it, opened it and gulped it down.

Brian waved his beer at me. "And that's why you don't give Jimmy alchohol."

The girl who had just walked in rolled her eyes. "You shoulda seen him the other night," she said to me. "He came home all drunk and soaked in God knows what. I'm Valary by the way, Valary DiBenedetto."

I shook her hand. "Hermione Granger. But call me Mia."

She smiled. "Right." She turned to Johnny. "You never told me you got a new girlfriend."

Johnny put his head in his hands. "For the love of God," he mumbled. He looked up and said in a louder voice, "Okay, guys. Let's start practice."

Valary motioned for me and the other girl in there to sit on the couch. "This is Lacey, Matt's girlfriend," she introduced. Lacey smiled and waved.

"Hi. So I guess you and Johnny aren't going out by his reactions."

"No. No. We're just friends," I explained. Valary grinned.

"That's what Jimmy said when he introduced me to the band. But don't worry. I see the way he looks at you."

"Who?"

"Johnny. He gives you the puppy dog eyes when he looks at you."

"The puppy dog eyes? Whaddya mean?"

"It's the look he used to give Tiffany, back when they were in love. It's a really special look. Believe me. He's into you."

Johnny, into me? The bookworm? "No way," I said.

"Yes way."

"No way."

"Yes way."

"No way."

"Yes way."

Lacey decided to break it up. "So, Mia, where're you going to school?"

Since I was pretty sure they wouldn't know what it was, I said, "Hogwarts."

Lacey's eyes widened. "Oh my God! You're going to Hogwarts?"

Crap! "Uh, yeah," I said, mentally slapping myself.

"That's so cool! I'm transferring there this year!"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah! I was going to Jaxson in America, but my dad got transferred to England and that's how I met Matt." She got a dreamy look in her eyes and sighed.

Valary waved her hand in Lacey's face. "Earth to Lace, come in Lace!" she said. Val turned to me. "I might take a teaching job there."

"No way!" I lowered my voice. "You're a witch?"

Val nodded. "Yeah. 'Cept I went to Beauxbatons. Only me, my sister Michelle and Lace are though. Zacky's girlfriend isn't, sadly, so we don't talk about magic in front of her or the guys."

I smiled. "Sweet! It'll be great to have you guys around."

The guys were still tuning their instruments ("Cheap piece of shit!" yelled Zacky). Jimmy was twirling his drumsticks in his hands, Johnny was trying to get the static out of the microphone, Brian was playing some sick riffs up and down the guitar and Matt was working on tuning his bass. Finally, they finished, and started right into their first song. It was a combination of punk, Goth, metal, and screamo. Johnny's voice was impeccable, and Brian and Zacky worked beautifully together. Matt followed the beat right along, and Jimmy-well, nobody knew what was going on inside his head when he played. All we knew was that it worked.

The guys played about five songs, before Jimmy stood up. "Hey, one of you lazy asses help me get the piano," he demanded. Brian and Zacky took off their electric guitars and walked with him into the house. Valary followed them.

Johnny and Matt came over. Matt collapsed onto Lacey's lap and she giggled. "Get off me, you dork!" she exclaimed, pushing him onto the floor. Matt grinned and stood up. He pulled Lacey off the couch, took her spot and put her on his lap and began making out with her.

Johnny gave me an apologetic look and took Val's spot. "Sorry 'bout them," he said. "It's almost impossible to get through a set without Matt stumbling because he sees Lace in the audience."

I laughed. "Wow, that must suck. Hopefully he doesn't do that tomorrow."

Johnny nodded. "Hopefully. He, you're coming right?"

"Yeah. Val said it's okay that I hitch a ride with her and Michelle."

"Sweet. So whaddya think?"

"You guys sound awesome!" I gushed. "Way better than the band that my friend Harry tried to start a couple years ago."

"What happened?"

"Let's just say the audience wasn't exactly kind to them and came prepared with tomatoes."

He winced. "Ouch."

"I know. And the worst part was, I was in it."

"The audience or the band?"

"The band."

"What did you play?"

"Cello. Classically trained since 5 years old." I was pretty pleased with myself. Not too many kids I knew played cello.

Johnny was impressed. "Wow. So, what, are you going to join some symphony or something?"

I laughed. "Hell no! If anything, I'm moving to L.A. and becoming a tattoo artist. And maybe start a family when I'm 27 and half."

"27 and a half? That sounds pretty precise."

"Well, when you're stuck in a classroom with the most boring teacher on the face of the universe, you have to think about something. And besides, I like planning ahead. Makes things less surprising."

Johnny raised his eyebrows. "So you don't like surprises?" he muttered in a low, sexy voice. I smiled.

"It depends on what the surprise is," I whispered. Our heads leaned forward, going in for the kill, when-

"GOD DAMN IT!" A crash that sounded like a piano boomed in our ears. A string of curses came from inside.

Johnny pressed his lips together and sighed. He leaned back and got up. "Well, I'd probably better help the guys with the piano," he muttered. Johnny gave me a sad smile and walked into the houses.

"Yeah," I whispered, long after he was gone into the house. "You'd better go help him with that."

**A/N: Mwahahaha, a little bit of suspense for y'all! Just about to have their first kiss when Jimmy drops that piano. shakes head And if anyone can guess who I based the band off of (with a few name changes, that is) and who their girlfriends are, I'll give you a gazillion cyber cookies! And just for your information, I am obsessed with this band . And the next chapter is……….THE CONCERT! And I think you'll all be surprised how that one turns out ; ).**


	4. Concerts and Firey Blazes of Passion

**CROSSROADS**

**CHAPTER FOUR**

The next day, Valary and her sister Michelle picked me up at 9:00 in the morning. I was up, showered and ready to go, as Val told me on the phone that we'd be going shopping and helping the band set up at 7. Needless to say, my dad wasn't too happy about it. Maybe it was the fact that Michelle kept honking or that I was going to the concert, but he was in a bad mood.

"What the hell!" he yelled, running down the stairs to find me walking out the door.

I shrugged. "What? I'm going to go hang out with some of my friends. Is that a crime?"

My dad sighed. "What friends?"

"Val and Michelle. They're dating the guys down the street." I could tell that my dad was getting angry (his face always turns purple, and was that vein always there?) so I quickly added, "Bye! Love ya!"

I bounded out the door and sprinted towards the Honda Civic. I hopped in the backseat, panting, and pointed towards the road. "Drive!" I croaked. Michelle put the car in gear and sped out the neighborhood, almost hitting Mr. Jones's cat and Mr. Jones himself.

He waved his fist at us. "Stupid kids!" he screeched.

I leaned my head out the car door. "Sorry Mr. Jones!"

Val laughed. "So what's the rush, Mia?"

I leaned my head back. "Sorry. My dad's been a little coo-koo lately." I waved my finger around my ear for emphasis.

Michelle smiled. "So you're the great and all-wise Mia Johnny's been talking about so much."

"Wise? Yes. Great? Not exactly. And Johnny's been talking about me? What'd he say?" I was practically bouncing in my seat.

Michelle waggled her eyebrows. "Let's just say that when Johnny and Brian get drunk and start talking together, you hear some things that shouldn't be for mortal ears. I.e. dreams."

My eyes widened. Johnny, having dreams about me? I'm nowhere near as pretty as Tiffany, and that's exactly what I told them.

Val snorted. "Please. You're ten times prettier than that fake Barbie, and ten times nicer. She was a total bitch."

Michelle nodded. "I hated her so much. She kept flirting with Brian at every practice, shamelessly might I add."

"So you guys really hated her?" I asked.

"Definitely," they responded in unison. I shuddered.

"What?" Michelle said.

"Nothing. It must just be some twin thing. You'd think I'd be used to it, seeing as there are so many sets of twins at Hogwarts, but it kinda creeps me out."

Michelle grinned. "You go to Hogwarts? What year?"

"Going into seventh. Head Girl candidate right here." I pointed to myself and smiled.

Val laughed. "Just like Michelle. Prefect, Head Girl, top student and Dumbledore's pet."

Michelle shoved her. "Shut up!"

I groaned. "Yeah, but that pureblood snob Draco Malfoy will probably be Head Boy."

Michelle snapped around, almost sending us into another car. "Did you say Draco Malfoy?"

"Eyes on the road, Michelle!" Val yelled. Michelle turned back around.

I was confused. "Yeah. Why?"

Michelle sighed. "He's bad news. He knocked up my cousin last year."

"Seriously? What a jackass. How old was she?"

"Fourteen."

I swear my eyes bugged so much they fell out of my sockets. "Fourteen? Oh my God!"

Val shook her head. "I know. My aunt wanted her to get an abortion, but she kept the baby and is living at the Malfoy Manor."

"His parents are helping with it?"

"Yeah. When me and Michelle went to go visit her there, Narcissa was all over Dennis."

"So Narcissa Malfoy is actually nice?"

"Yeah. Shock surprise. It's Lucius that's a jerk."

"I kinda figured that. 'I am a pureblood, and you are lowly scum of the Earth for you are not as pure as I am!' Give me a break."

Michelle snorted. "Exactly like him. And he drinks way too much champagne. We should give him Jack Daniels next time we visit."

"Or better yet, Vodka. The idiot will probably drink the whole bottle and end up dead."

Val laughed. "Now that's something I wouldn't mind seeing."

We pulled up to the mall and got out of the car. Michelle didn't bother locking. "It's a piece of shit anyways," she explained to me as we walked inside. We entered Hot Topic and began our search for the perfect outfit.

I picked out a white plaid miniskirt with black suspenders and headed to the dressing rooms. I tried on the skirt. A perfect fit. I heard Val and Michelle come in and I came out and modeled it for them.

"DAMN!" Val said with a wolf whistle. "Mia got a body!"

I laughed. "Very funny. Now I just need a matching top."

Michelle gave me a devious look. "I have just the thing. Follow me."

Skeptical and a bit hesitant, I followed Michelle back into the store. She headed straight for the lingerie section. Figures. "Michelle, I'm not wearing slut wear to the concert!" I told her firmly.

She rolled her eyes. "Yes you will. What's your size?" She began browsing through a pile of purple and black corset tops.

"But Johnny'll think I'm a slut! And medium."

"No he won't. Besides, you need more of an edge to your clothes."

I threw my hands up in the air. "Fine!"

Michelle clapped her hands. "Yay! Now go try these on." She shoved the purple and black corset into my hands with a long and silky red corset also.

It was actually pretty comfortable. And it fit quite nicely. I have boobs! "Hey guys, whaddya think?" I asked, walking out and modeling the purple corset.

"If I were a guy, I'd tap that!" Val said with a laugh. "Get it!"

I walked back into the changing room and put on my normal clothes. With the clothes in one hand and my parent's credit card in the other, I walked out to the cash register.

I nearly dropped my purchases.

BLAISE?!

"BLAISE?!" I yelled.

He grinned a Chesire cat grin. "Why yes, it is I, Blaise!"

I rolled my eyes. "Obviously. What're you doing here?"

He shrugged. "Me and Draco took jobs here at the mall. He's at American Eagle."

I snorted. "Figures." I put the clothes on the counter.

Blaise raised his eyebrows. "A corset? Special occasion tonight?"

I laughed. "Just the usual. Sex, drugs, ritual killings. Actually, I'm going to my friend's concert."

"And does this friend happen to be a boy?"

"Why yes he does."

Blaise put my purchases in the bag. "Just be careful, Mia. Those kind of guys can be trouble. 45.25."

I handed him the credit card. "What kind of guys?"

"The good looking band mate guys. The ones who get wasted, sleep with a random girl and ends up getting her pregnant. Like Draco."

Val popped up. "Erm, excuse me, but your little friend Draco happens to be the father of my cousin's baby."

Blaise sighed. "Look, I'm not dissing your cousin, or her baby. I'm just saying, Mia, for the love of God, be careful tonight and don't do anything stupid."

Can't promise you that, Blaise. "Sure," I said, just to make him happy.

He ruffled my hair. "That's my girl. Now write. And come over here some more. I sure could use the company."

I smiled. "Okay. And you write too. Lizzy wants to get out more."

Val and Michelle quickly bought their purchases (a plaid mini dress for Val, and a green and black skirt with a matching corset top for Michelle) and we walked back to the car. "So, Mia, how'd you know him?" Val asked as we sped out of the parking lot.

"He's dating my friend Ginny. One of the nicest Slytherin's you'll ever meet too."

"So where d'you girlies wanna go for lunch?" Michelle asked, smoothing down her silky water chestnut locks. We thought for a moment before deciding on Panda Express.

As we sat at the table, plates heaping with sweet 'n' sour pork, noodles and egg rolls, Valary said the one thing that almost made my Dr. Pepper come out my nose.

"Johnny wants you bad."

And then came the fountain of soda all down my shirt.

"Gross!" Michelle exclaimed. I ignored her.

"What did you say?"

Val leaned back in her chair and smiled. "Johnny came over yesterday and had a drinking contest with Jimmy."

"And….?"

She grinned. "Johnny wants to see you as a nurse. 'Nuff said."

My head nearly dropped into my shark soup. "Fuck fuck fuck!" I whisper-yelled, on account of the family sitting behind me. "What do I do?"

Michelle rubbed my back. "Listen Mia. Blaise is right. You shouldn't do anything stupid with him tonight. But take my advice. Follow your heart. It'll tell you what to do."

&

3rd Person POV

Mia walked into the backstage area. Everything was set up perfectly. She smiled and adjusted her new corset top. I hope he doesn't think I'm a slut, she thought with a gulp.

"Mia!"

Hermione turned around, hoping to see Johnny. Instead, it was Jimmy, who picked her up and gave her a bear hug. "How's my favorite sister in law?"

Hermione snorted. "I'm not your sister in law. And put me down. I just bought this top."

Jimmy set her down. "Not yet, you mean. And nice corset. I'm sure Johnny's like it." He gave her a wink and headed into one of the dressing rooms, chugging down his beer.

"Hey." Johnny.

Hermione smiled, then dropped it once she saw Johnny's face. "Hey. What's wrong?"

He rubbed his neck. "Can I talk to you for a minute? It's important."

"Sure."

Johnny led her to one of the dressing rooms and shut the door. "Mia, I need a huge favor."

"What is it?"

"We're performing a somewhat different type of piece, and our celloist/backup singer dropped out at the last minute. Do you think you could….?"

Hermione thought for a moment. "Well, I'd need the sheet music and the words….and a cello."

"So you'll do it?"

"Yeah."

Johnny's face broke into a huge smile. "Oh, thank you Mia, thank you!" He picked her up and spun her around. "I promise I'll make it up to you!"

"No need for formalities, Johnny ol' boy. But could you put me down? I'm getting a little nauseous."

He blushed. "Sorry." Johnny gently set her down, but his arms remained around her waist, and hers around his neck. His hands moved up and down her back, feeling the soft silk. "You know, that's a really nice top," he whispered in her ear.

A shiver went down her spine. "Yeah?"

"Yeah," Johnny muttered. He moved his lips from next to her check to her ear. He began tracing small kisses around her earlobe, down to her jaw, and back to her cheek. Hermione looked up at him.

"You're amazing," she whispered. Her lips softly met his for a deep, meaningful first kiss. No tongue yet, no groping or handling, just lips meeting lips, softness with softness, hands exploring sweetly on the body.

Johnny's hands found Mia's bum. And that's where it really started. Innocence changed to want and need in a matter of seconds. With one hand on her butt and the other supporting her, Johnny lifted Mia up. She instinctively put her legs around his waist and sighed into his mouth. He growled and pushed her up against the wall. She gasped.

"Johnny," she sighed. Johnny's lips found her neck. He began kissing and sucking on it. She shivered and pressed up against him. Mia's hands ran up and down his rock hard abs and chest, exploring and feeling. Her hands swiftly removed his black tee shirt, revealing tattoos and muscles. She smiled and began tracing small kisses down his chest. He groaned again.

"God, Mia," he muttered, lifting her head up to meet his. He trapped her in a kiss while his hands explored more of her body. He liked being in control. One wandering hand found a breast. She gasped at the touch. Johnny grinned and began massaging it. She arched into him.

"Oh Gods," she whimpered, trying not to scream. His lips went lower and lower until….

"JOHNNY?! WHAT THE FUCK?!"

The couple looked up so suddenly that Hermione fell. "Ouch!" she growled. Johnny helped her up and looked to see who the intruder was. Brian. He was standing with his guitar in one hand and a lit cigarette in the other.

"Johnny! Hermione! What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Well, you see-"

"It's actually a funny story-"

"You'll laugh when you hear this-"

"See, Johnny-"

"Mia-"

Brian held up his hands to stop the stammering. Hermione looked from him to Johnny, then to him again. "Uh, maybe I should go help Val with….that thing that she needs help with….away from here." She sprinted out of the room, leaving the two angry young men together.

Johnny glared at Brian. "What the fuck man? I finally got the nerve to kiss her and you kill it!"

Brian glared back. "Kiss, eh? 'Cause it sure looked like more than a kiss to me! Johnny, what the hell are you thinking? She's sixteen!"

"So?"

"So? SO? It's illegal, dumbass! You'll get arrested and jailed if you have sex with her!"

"Who said I was planning on having sex with her?"

Brian scoffed. "Planning? Johnny, you don't plan. You don't think. That's your problem. Use your fuckin brain for once."

Michelle came up from behind Brian. "Hon? Is everything okay?"

Johnny snorted. "Michelle, teach your dumbass boyfriend to knock every once in a while." He put his shirt back on and pushed past them.

Michelle stared after him as he stormed down the hall. "What happened?"

Brian ran a hand through his hair. "I walked in on him and Mia going at it. Not fully," he said quickly, seeing Michelle's shocked face. "But it woulda happened soon if I hadn't come in."

Michelle rubbed Brian's back. "You did the right thing, babe."

"That's the thing. Maybe I shouldn't have."

&

Legend for sons

Johnny: _Italics plain_

Johnny + Jimmy: **Bold**

Jimmy: **_Bold Italics_**

Hermione: _Italics Underline_

Zacky, Brian and Johnny: **_Bolded Italics Underlined_**

Brian: **Bold Underlined**

"How we doin' tonight London?!" Johnny screamed into the microphone. The packed crowd inside the large bar screamed and cheered.

"Mortal Death! Mortal Death! Mortal Death!"

Johnny nodded and the band started up their first song.

_This shining city built of gold, a far cry from innocence,  
There's more than meets the eye round here, look to the waters of the deep._  
**_A city of evil._  
**_There sat a seven-headed beast, ten horns raised from his head.  
Symbolic woman sits on his throne, but hatred strips her and leaves her naked._  
**_The Beast and the Harlot._**

**_She's a dwelling place for demons.  
She's a cage for every unclean spirit,  
every filthy burden, and makes us drink the poisoned wine to fornicating with our kings.  
Fallen now is Babylon the Great._**

_The city dressed in jewels and gold, fine linen, myrrh with pearls.  
Her plagues have come all at once as her mourners watch her burn.  
Destroyed in an hour.  
Merchants and captains of the world, sailors, navigators too.  
Will weep and mourn this loss with her sins piled to the sky,  
The Beast and the Harlot._

**_She's a dwelling place for demons.  
She's a cage for every unclean spirit,  
every filthy burden, and makes us drink the poisoned wine to fornicating with our kings.  
Fallen now is Babylon the Great._**

Guitar break

_The day has come for all us sinners.  
If you're not a servant, you'll be struck to the ground.  
Flee the burning, greedy city.  
Lookin' back on her to see there's nothing around._

_I don't believe in fairytales and no one wants to go to hell.  
You've made the wrong decision and it's easy to see.  
Now if you wanna serve above or be a king below with us,  
You're welcome to the city where your future is set forever._

_She's a dwelling place for demons.  
She's a cage for every unclean spirit,  
every filthy burden, and makes us drink the poisoned wine to fornicating with our kings.  
Fallen now is Babylon the Great._

The crowd cheered. They were pumped and ready for more. Johnny grinned and Brian started up a mad riff for their next song.

_Caught up in this madness too blind to see  
Woke animal feelings in me  
Took over my sense and I lost control  
I'll taste your blood tonight_

_You know I make you wanna scream  
You know I make you wanna run from me baby  
but know it's too late you've wasted all your time_

_Relax while you're closing your eyes to me  
So warm as I'm setting you free  
With your arms by your side there's no struggling  
Pleasure's all mine this time_

Johnny looked over to Hermione at backstage as he was singing it. He made eye contact with her and winked. She blushed and gave a flirty wave back.

_You know I make you wanna scream  
You know I make you wanna run from me baby  
but know it's too late you've wasted all your time  
Cherishing, those feelings pleasuring  
Cover me, unwanted clemency  
Scream till there's silence  
Scream while there's life left, vanishing  
Scream from the pleasure unmask your desire  
perishing_

_We've all had a time where we've lost control  
We've all had our time to grow  
I'm hoping I'm wrong but I know I'm right  
I'll hunt again one night  
You know I make you wanna scream  
You know I make you wanna run from me baby  
but know it's too late you've wasted all your time  
Cherishing, those feelings pleasuring  
Cover me, unwanted clemency  
Scream till there's silence  
Scream while there's life left, vanishing  
Scream from the pleasure unmask your desire  
perishing  
Some live repressing their instinctive feelings  
Protest the way we're built don't point the blame on me  
Scream, Scream, Scream the way you would if I ravaged your body  
Scream, Scream, Scream the way you would if I ravaged your mind  
Cherishing, those feelings pleasuring  
Cover me, unwanted clemency  
Scream till there's silence  
Scream while there's life left, vanishing  
Scream from the pleasure unmask your desire  
perishing_

The crowd was completely wild by now. Brian pumped his fist into the air and gave a war yell. "Aiiiiii!" he screamed into his microphone. The crowd repeated the yell and jumped up and down.

"You ready for more?" Johnny yelled.

_**SSSHHH quiet you might piss somebody off**  
Like me mother fucker,  
You've been at it for too long  
While you feed off all these insecurities  
You stand in front of me and bite the hand that feeds_

_**Self-righteousness is wearing thin  
**(Lies inside your head your best friend)  
**Heart bleeds but not for fellow man  
**(Broken glass, your fake reflection_)

**Telling them it's all for something real  
Don't respect the words you speak,  
Gone too far,  
(A Clone)**

Spoken- Johnny- "hey" repeated in background by Brian, Zacky, Jimmy and Matt  
_So how does it feel to know that someone's kid in the heart of America  
Has blood on their hands, fighting to defend your rights  
So you can maintain the lifestyle that insults his family's existence?  
Well, where I'm from we have a special salute we wave high in the air  
Towards all those pompous assholes who spend their days pointing fingers_

Brian screaming

**Fuck you!**

_**SSSHHH Quiet you might piss somebody  
**Like the heartbeat of this country when antagonized too long  
I'll be damned if you count me in  
As part of your generous hypocrisy collecting enemies  
**Tabloid gossip queen, worthless man  
**(There's no need for us to bury you)  
**Selfish agenda, once again  
**(Right this way, deter your own grave)_

**Telling me its all for something real  
Don't respect the words you speak,  
Gone too far,  
(a clone)**

Johnny speaking- "hey" repeated in background  
_All the way from the east to the west  
We've got this high society looking down on this very foundation  
Constantly reminding us that our actions are the cause of all their problems  
Pointing the fingers in every direction  
Blaming their own nation for who wins elections  
They've never contributed a fucking thing to the country they love to criticize_

_Excuse the unseen, ignore the untrue  
Depictions we see, try and get through  
Admitting mistakes can hurt  
I'm not the last but I sure ain't the first_

Guitar break

_**Self-righteousness is wearing thin  
**(lies inside your head your best friend)  
**Heart bleeds but not for fellow man  
**(Broken glass, your fake reflection_)

**Telling me its all for something real  
Don't respect the words you speak,  
gone too far,  
(A Clone)**

Sweat was dripping down their faces as they finished the third song. Johnny raised his microphone into the air and screamed. The crowd cheered and he brought the microphone back to him.

"For our last song, I'd like to introduce a guest singer and celloist to the band: Miss Mia Granger!"

Hermione gulped and walked out onstage, her cello and bow in one hand and the sheet music in the other. Johnny gave her a large smile and she smiled nervously back.

"Don't worry, you'll do fine," he whispered. She nodded and set up her cello. Brian wheeled out the organ, Matt replaced his bass for a violin, and Zacky set down his guitar and picked up an old trumpet.

The beginning of the song sounded like an orchestra. Hermione closed her eyes and let the music flow over her. A choir came in behind them.

And then the real carnage began.

Jimmy was going nutty on the drums. The crowd yelled and screamed their approval as Johnny began to sing.

_Before the story begins, is it such a sin,  
for me to take what's mine, until the end of time  
We were more than friends, before the story ends,  
And I will take what's mine, create what  
God would never design_

_Our love had been so strong for far too long,  
I was weak with fear that  
something would go wrong,  
Before the possibilities came true,  
I took all possibility from you  
Almost laughed myself to tears_

Zacky-laughing cynically  
_conjuring her deepest fears_

Matt-shouting-"COME HERE YOU FUCKIN BITCH!

**Must have stabbed her fifty fucking times,  
I can't believe it,  
Ripped her heart out right before her eyes,  
Eyes over easy **

**Eat it eat it eat it!**

_She was never this good in bed  
even when she was sleepin'  
now she's just so perfect I've  
never been quite so fucking deep in  
it goes on and on and on,  
I can keep you lookin' young and preserved forever,  
with a fountain to spray on your youth whenever_

_'Cause I really always knew that my little crime  
would be cold that's why I got a heater for your thighs  
and I know, I know it's not your time  
but bye, bye  
and a word to the wise when the fire dies  
you think it's over but it's just begun  
but baby don't cry_

_Now possibilities I'd never considered,  
are occurring the likes of which I'd never heard,  
Now an angry soul comes back from beyond the grave,  
to repossess a body with which I'd misbehaved  
Smiling right from ear to ear  
Almost laughed herself to tears_

Hermione-laughing just as cynically as Brian

**Must have stabbed him fifty fucking times  
I can't believe it  
Ripped his heart out right before his eyes  
Eyes over easy  
Eat it eat it eat it!**

_Now that it's done I realize the error of my ways  
I must venture back to apologize from somewhere far beyond the grave  
I gotta make up for what I've done  
'Cause I was all up in a piece of heaven  
while you burned in hell, no peace forever_

_'Cause I really always knew that my little crime  
would be cold that's why I got a heater for your thighs  
and I know, I know it's not your time  
but bye, bye  
and a word to the wise when the fire dies  
you think it's over but it's just begun  
but baby don't cry  
You had my heart, at least for the most part  
'Cause everybody's gotta die sometime, we fell apart  
Let's make a new start  
'Cause everybody's gotta die sometime yeah  
But baby don't cry_

_I will suffer for so long  
What will you do, not long enough  
To make it up to you_

_I pray to God that you do  
I'll do whatever you want me to do  
Well then I'll grant you a chance  
And if it's not enough  
If it's not enough  
If it's not enough  
Not enough  
Try again  
(Try again)  
And again  
(And again)  
Over and over again_

**We're coming back, coming back  
We'll live forever, live forever  
Let's have wedding, have a wedding  
Let's start the killing, start the killing**

**Do you take this man in death for the rest of your unnatural life?**  
_(Yes, I do.)  
_**Do you take this woman in death for the rest of your unnatural life?**  
_(I do.)  
_**I now pronounce you...**  
**'Cause I really always knew that my little crime  
would be cold that's why I got a heater for your thighs  
and I know, I know it's not your time  
but bye, bye  
And a word to the wise when the fire dies  
you think it's over but it's just begun  
but baby don't cry**  
_You had my heart, at least for the most part  
'Cause everybody's gotta die sometime, we fell apart  
Let's make a new start  
'Cause everybody's gotta die sometime yeah  
But baby don't cry_

"Thank you London, and good night!"

&

It was about 12 when they all decided to head home. Jimmy was drunk (per usual) with Michelle, Johnny and Brian were being barely civil to each other, Val and Mia were taking turns braiding each others hair and Matt and Lacey had already gone home.

"Well, my parents are probably worried about me," Mia said, standing up and putting on her black jean jacket.

Johnny jumped up. "I'll walk you home," he said. "It's not that far from here. And Michelle's in no condition to drive."

Mia nodded. "Sure." Michelle was now downing whiskey shots with Jimmy. "Don't drink yourself to death, Michelle."

Val rolled her eyes. "Don't worry. I'm sober. I'll drive the idiots home. You two have fun."

Johnny flipped the bird at her. She flipped it back and laughed. He shook his head and lead Mia out the backstage door.

It was silent for the first few minutes of the walk. They passed a couple making out in an alley, and a man dealing drugs to some kids. Mia shook her head.

"It's a shame to see kids my age and younger doing drugs."

"I know. They're just gonna kill themselves doing heroin and crap."

Mia saw a dark alley up the street and groaned. "What's wrong?" Johnny asked.

Hermione shook her head. "That's the street where the gang bangers do stuff to their enemies. It's a pretty scary place to pass by at night."

Johnny wrapped his arm around her protectively. "It's okay. I won't let them harm you."

Mia smiled and snuggled into his worn leather jacket. She felt protected and safe in his arms. Johnny smiled down at her and stroked her hair.

"Hey there pretty mama!"

Hermione jumped as a loud voice with a heavy accent leered at her. A group of gangsters were standing in front of the twosome, arms folded and grinning.

"Why don'tcha ditch freaky boy and come hang with us? We won't hurt ya," the obvious leader said the Mia. His eyes fell on her short skirt and he smiled evilly. He licked his lips and started towards her.

Johnny pushed her behind him. "Back off," he growled, his teeth baring menacingly.

The gang leader stepped towards him. "Hey man, you back off." He pulled a knife and held it up. "Or I might have to use this."

Johnny scoffed and reached into his jacket pocket. "I'm sure mine will beat yours," he said in an evil type voice. Johnny pulled out a shiny and expensive looking handheld gun and cocked it. "Scram before I shoot you."

The gang quickly parted and Johnny grabbed Hermione's hand. He led her through the parted way quickly and stuck the gun back into his jacket pocket.

"Thanks," she whispered. Johnny wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her forehead.

"Think nothing of it. I didn't want them messing with you."

She smiled. "So I guess we're even."

"If you want to be."

They reached Johnny's house. "I think I can go from here," Mia said. Johnny hugged her.

"You're beautiful."

Mia looked up. "Really?"

"Yeah."

Her hazel green eyes met his beautiful emerald ones. "And you're the greatest guy I've ever met."

Their lips met for a soft kiss. Not innocent, but not rushed, just sweet. Johnny ran a hand through her soft hair.

They parted and Johnny opened the door to his house. They both knew what was going to happen.

That night they met, officially together, in a blaze of passion and fire.

**A/N: Dang that was long! It took me forever to finish! The songs I used for the concert were all Avenged Sevenfold songs:**

**Beast and the Harlot**

**Scream**

**Critical Acclaim**

**A Little Piece of Heaven**

**I definitely recommend listening to these songs. They're great!**

**And review! Please??**


	5. The Morning After

**CROSSROADS**

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**Really quick A/N: Okay, this chapter is where it really starts picking up! Sorry if the rest has been boring. But it's getting more exciting! I have it all up in the ol' noggin!**

When Hermione woke up the morning after the concert, she was in a strange place. The room was colored a darkish green, not the light blue of hers, and the blanket was blue plaid, not red. Clothes were scattered over the floor, on a chair in the corner, and a couple of empty beer bottles lingered on the desk.

And she was naked.

Naked?! Hermione thought frantically. Why am I naked? What happened? Oh my God!

Thoughts raced through her head as she desperately darted her eyes around, trying to find a clue as of what happened. The she felt the hands. And she remembered.

"Morning, sunshine," Johnny's voice whispered in her ear. Hermione smiled lazily.

"Hey," she said quietly.

Johnny kissed her cheek. "How'd ya sleep?"

Hermione snuggled in closer to him. "Pretty dang good. You?"

He smiled. "Only for a couple hours. Then I just watched you sleep."

She giggled. "Why'd you do that?"

Johnny stroked her hair. "Cuz you're even more beautiful when you're asleep."

Hermione sighed and closed her eyes. "You're so sweet."

Johnny wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. "And it's true. You're beautiful either way."

She snuggled into the nook of his muscled arm. "Thank you."

They just laid there for a few minutes, savoring the silence and the quiet, rhythmic sound of the breathing. Finally, Johnny said,

"I talked to a guy at Jacked Records."

Hermione opened her eyes. "Really? What'd he say?"

He propped himself up on one arm. "He said we have a good sound, and we could be going somewhere. He's gonna talk to the other guys there, and it could take up to a year to get the deal signed."

Hermione hugged him. "Either way, that's awesome!" she exclaimed. Johnny grinned.

"I know. We're finally gonna be out of that blasted garage."

Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck. "Would I still get to see you?"

"Of course! This is your last year at that school of yours?"

Hermione realized that he still didn't know she was a witch, and the brightest of her age at that. "Um, yeah," she said nervously. "Final year. Then I'll be done."

If possible, his grin got wider. "Great! Then you could come our tour with us. The guy at the record company was at the show, and he said that you were one of the crowd favorites. You have a great voice, ya know."

She kissed him on the forehead. "Thanks," she whispered.

Johnny stroked her soft black and blonde hair. "Ya know," he whispered. "I had a great time last night."

Hermione giggled. "Oh really? Even though I have pretty much no experience at all?"

Johnny pressed his lips to her neck. "Even though," he muttered. His green eyes looked up to meet her hazel ones, and he grinned. With a swift movement, he rolled her onto her back and pinned her hands above her head. She giggled again.

Johnny's lips began tracing circles around her neck. "Can I tell you something?" he muttered.

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "Depends on what it is."

"You won't scream?"

"Why would I scream?"

"I don't know."

"I don't know either."

"But do you promise?"

"Yep."

"You swear?"

"Just tell me already dummy!"

Johnny placed his chin on her stomach. "Well, now that you called me a dummy I'm not tellin' ya."

Hermione pouted. "Pretty please?" she whined.

Johnny reached back up and kissed her full on the lips. "Well, since you asked so nice…"

"Yes….?"

He looked her solemnly in the eyes. "I love you."

"Really?"

"Honest to God."

Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you too."

"For how long?"

"You won't laugh?"

"Promise."

"Pinky promise."

They linked pinkies. "Now tell me."

"Since I was thirteen."

"Three years?"

"Yeah. Why?"

He laughed. "Cuz it's weird."

Hermione smacked his arm. "You promised you wouldn't laugh!"

"I was laughing at you, I swear!"

"Then what were you laughing at, huh?"

Johnny sat up. "I was laughing cuz I fell in love with you three years ago."

Hermione sat up too. "When I was thirteen?"

"Yeah."

"And you were with Tiffany?"

"Yeah."

"So why didn't you ever talk to me?!"

"Cuz your parents hated me!"

"So?"

"So? They could've arrested me!"

"They could arrest you now and that isn't stopping you!"

Johnny sighed. "You're right. But I fell in love with you when you were thirteen."

"But I was all weird then."

"And that's why I loved you, silly. And you still are weird, and I still love you, even more."

"You think I'm weird? I'm crushed!"

Johnny wrapped his arm around her. "I'm sorry, babe. Forgive me?"

"I forgive you."

**A/N: Yes, finished! I would like to thank all my lovely reviewers for all the support throughout the entire way!! And it was super short, but that's just cuz I wanted it to be. It's a filler. Review homies!**


	6. Battle of the Idiots

**Disclaimer: Ah, if only I owned Draco Malfoy…and M. Shadows….and The Rev….and Edward Cullen….LIFE ISN'T FAIR!!**

**A/N: Okay, well, for those of you who had an elephant dropped on your head recently, here's a recap of the last five chapters:**

**Hermione came back to town**

**She met Johnny again**

**And got a few new BFF's**

**Johnny got drunk and accidentally slipped out that he wanted to see our Mia as a nurse**

**Val told Mia**

**She kissed him**

**Mortal Death had a concert**

**And Mia and Johnny slept together, then Johnny told her he loves her**

**All good? Good. Now, on to the ceremonial Battle of the Idiots!**

**Oh, wait, one more thing! I would love to thank all my lovely reviewers. 832 hits, 7 favorites, 9 alerts and 19 reviews! Your words of encouragement, such as 'I love it!' or 'Can't wait for the next chapter!' really brightens my day. So thank you, all of you! Okay, now I feel like I just won Miss America. So I'll accept my trophy and crown and go on with the Battle of the Idiots! **

**_Crossroads_**

**_By mrs.ReverendTholomewPlague_**

"I'm bored," Jimmy complained two weeks later. It was Johnny's 20th birthday and we were all hanging out on his porch. Brian kept playing 'Happy Birthday' on his guitar until Matt threw an apple at his head (which he gladly ate). Zacky was at the airport waiting for his girlfriend Gena to come home from Italy. Val was inside making lemonade, alchohol free.

I was sitting on Johnny's lap. We were officially 'together', but we had to keep it a secret from my parents for specific reasons. But it didn't matter today, since they and Gemma were in London.

"How could you be bored on Johnny's birthday?" Brian asked, starting up a new song.

Matt glared at him. "If you're going to start playing 'Happy Birthday' again, I swear I'll rip off your man parts."

"I'd like to see you try!"

Lacey sighed. "You two have been fighting all day. Just shut up!"

Johnny groaned. "So what do you propose we do, Jimmy?"

Jimmy thought for a moment. "Get drunk?"

Val walked out the front door with a large jar of lemonade and eight glasses. "Jimmy, you do that every night," she said, handing a glass to me and Johnny. "Why don't you have your annual Battle of the Idiots?"

I was confused. "What's the Battle of the Idiots?"

Johnny explained it to me. "It's a ceremonial thing we have every year on my birthday. We do a stupid challenge, and the loser has to do something even stupider."

"Babe?"

"Yeah?"

"'Stupider' isn't a word."

Johnny huffed. "It is in my book!"

I rubbed his back. "It's okay. I still love you."

His lips met mine for a soft kiss. Jimmy groaned. "Ugh, could you please lay off the kissy-kissy goo-goo stuff? You're making me sick!"

Val glared at him and dumped her lemonade on his head. He growled. "Now you're gonna get it!" he yelled. Val squealed and ran into the house, with Jimmy right on her tail.

Matt shook his head. "Jeez. Those two fuck like bunnies."

Brian started singing a new song. "It's your birthday, so make a mess! It's your birthday, so wear a dress!"

An ancient Mustang chugged up the street. Lacey jumped up. "Gena's back!" she shouted. Val stumbled out the door, her light blue blouse buttoned up all wrong. Jimmy appeared after her, zipping up his jeans.

The car parked outside and Zacky got out. He walked around to the other side and helped someone out of the car. "May I present the lovely Miss Gena Paulhus!" he shouted. Everyone gasped.

A girl who looked to be about eighteen was clutching onto Zacky's arm. She, too, was pretty, with bright jade green eyes and blond hair cut into an asymmetrical bob. She looked much shorter than Zacky's 6'3 height, looking to be only 5'5, and was dressed in green skinny jeans with a Clash tee shirt. But that wasn't what shocked everybody.

She was pregnant.

Seven months, too, by the looks of it. Zacky's face glowed with pride as he led her up the steps. Val and Lacey jumped into her arms.

"Gena!" they squealed. "You're back!"

"And pregnant!" Jimmy chimed in.

Gena blushed. "Seven months," she said in a soft voice. Zacky wrapped his arm around her small shoulder.

"I'm gonna be a dad!" he said proudly.

Brian snorted. "That's gonna be a hoot." His cell phone rang, singing 'Freak on a Leash' by Korn. He got up and walked in the house to answer it.

Matt scratched his head. "How'd that happen?"

Johnny snorted. "Johnny, it's obvious. They fucked."

I punched his shoulder. "Johnny! Language!"

Gena smiled widely. "Johnny got a new girlfriend!"

I returned the smile. "Mia Granger."

"She's smart!" Jimmy yelled.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Gena said, ignoring Jimmy's random comment. "How long have you two been going out?"

"Two weeks," I answered proudly.

"But we've known each other for a long time."

"Three years."

Gena thought for a moment. "Oh yeah! You're that volleyball girl!"

I laughed. "Yup. I gave up volleyball after I got a concussion from being smacked in the head when I was serving."

Brian came back out, his face glum. "Michelle can't make it," he said sadly. "She has to work late."

Val shrugged. "We'll just have to tape the battle for her."

Zacky grinned. "Battle of the Idiots?"

Val nodded. "What else do we do on Johnny's birthday?"

"So who're the contestants this time?" Gena asked.

"Well, since it's Johnny's 20th birthday, it's only fair he'll be one of them." Johnny groaned and I kissed him on the cheek. "Any other takers?"

Jimmy started jumping up and down. "I will! I will!"

"This'll be interesting," Lacey whispered to me. I got off of Johnny's lap and he stood up. He and Jimmy stood face to face, linked arms, squatted, and headbutted. "CHALLENGE!" they shouted at the top of their lungs, still in their strange position. We began randomly throwing out ideas.

"Pie eating contest!"

"DENIED!"

"Mud wrestling!"

"DENIED!"

"Chili fight!"

"DENIED!"

"Bull chasing!"

"DENIED!"

Brian pumped his fist. "I got it! You have to dance wildly in the street, wearing nothing but your skivvies!"

Johnny and Jimmy locked eyes for a moment, then nodded. "CHALLENGE ACCEPTED!" they bellowed. Val ran into the house and grabbed a boom-box and several CDs. She set up the boom-box and put in The Offspring's Americana.

"Johnny, you're up first," she shouted over the music. Johnny stripped off his shirt, shoes, socks and jeans and ran into the streets. I wolf whistled loudly. 'Pretty Fly for a White Guy' came on as he started to dance.

It was hilarious. Johnny was doing tons of break-dancing moves that I never knew he could do. The neighbors were all coming out to see what the racket was. One middle-aged woman gasped and quickly covered her five year old daughter's eyes when she saw what was going on under Johnny's boxer shorts. He did several Michael Jackson dance moves before spinning around, placing his hand just above his crotch, thrusting forward and yelling 'MICHAEL JACKSON!' in a high squeaky voice. The song ended and we all applauded.

I laughed as Johnny came back. "How'd I do?" he asked.

"Sexy," I replied. He grinned and pulled me onto his lap.

"Johnny?"

"Yeah?"

"Shouldn't you put your clothes back on?"

His lips grazed my neck. "What's the point?" he muttered. I giggled.

Gena pointed a finger at us. "Careful, you two. That's how I ended up with this." She pointed to her belly. Zacky rubbed it and placed a kiss on top of it.

"Jimmy's up!" Jimmy yelled, referring to himself in the third person. He gleefully stripped off his clothes, revealing a pair of bright orange Santa boxers. Brian, Zacky, Matt and Johnny started busting up laughing.

"Oh my God!" Matt yelled.

"That's worse than the time you wore the bright orange bathrobe, the purple pants and lemon yellow shirt!" Lacey groaned.

Val giggled. "I like them," she said quietly.

Jimmy grinned. "And that's the reason I like them. My leadin' lady loves 'em." He placed a loving kiss on her lips. Me, Gena and Lacey sighed.

"Aaawwww!" we said in unison. Val blushed.

"Shaddup!"

Brian clapped his hands. "So let's do this!"

Val put on a new CD, the Foo Fighter's The Colour and the Shape. Jimmy waltzed out into the street as Monkey Wrench came on. It was hysterical watching Jimmy dance (or try to dance, actually). His arms swayed up in the air, very offbeat with the music and reminding me of Luna Lovegood. Val hid her face on her hands as he started dancing like a ballerina in the middle of the street. Brian began poking her and yelling "Val's datin' a ballerina! Val's datin' a ballerina!".

I rubbed her shoulder. "I know how you feel. I'm dating a Michael Jackson wannabe."

Johnny glared at me. "I do not want to be like Michael Jackson!"

"Yes you do!" Zacky coughed under his breath. Johnny picked up a banana and chucked it at him. Gena gleefully ate it.

The song ended and Jimmy bowed. "Thank you Los Angeles!" he yelled at the top of his lungs, pretending to be a drunken rock star. He waltzed back up to the porch and sat down on the ground, Indian-style.

Matt clapped his hands. "So, who won?"

Val sighed. "Well, it was a tough decision, but…the winner is Johnny!"

Jimmy jumped up. "What? That isn't fair! I was a ballerina! A BALLERINA!"

I kissed Johnny on the cheek. "Congrats, honey."

"So what do the winners and losers get?" Lacey asked Val.

Val thought for a moment. "Well….Johnny can have the bedroom for fifteen minutes, and Jimmy has to drink ten shots of Smirnoff, and do ten backflips."

Jimmy scoffed. "Easy! Where's the booze?"

Zacky ran into the house and brought out a tall bottle of Artic Berry Smirnoff and a shot glass. Each of us took turns pouring shots for him, which he gladly shot down. After the tenth shot, he stood up wobbily, went back out onto the street, and did his ten backflips.

Afterwards, he puked.

Johnny clapped his hands. "Well, me and Mia must be off to use the bedroom! Good day!" He grabbed me by the hand and pulled me inside. We practically sprinted towards the bedroom, eager as beavers (**A/N: Lame line, I know!**).

And what we did next was, well….you know.

**A/N: Haha! Well, that's done! I hoped you enjoyed the Battle of the Idiots competition! And for those of you 'eager beavers', Mia will find out that she's pregnant! Soon! In the next chapter!**

**Crap, I just did a spoiler.**

**And I feel like answering a couple reviews:**

**Tiarrathehedgehog: GAH! YOU LUCKY! I'm not getting my copy until tomorrow! **

**xX Hidden Secret Xx: Definitely not the end! Nowhere close to the end!**

**Til next time, m'dears!**


	7. Finding Out Part I

**Disclaimer: Well, I guess my therapists are right. I don't own Harry Potter or A7X.**

**A/N: Seventh chapter! YIPEE! I feel loved peoples! I already have over 1,000 reads! I love you guys! Seriously! Well, not like that, but you know what I mean. So, erm, anyways, review!**

**Sidenote whispering: This is the chapter that really matters!**

**Sidenote2: This is part one of finding out in Mia's POV. The next chapter is Johnny's POV when she tells him.**

**_Crossroads_**

**_By mrs.ReverendTholomewPlague_**

Oh. My. God.

Crap crap crap crap crap CRAP!

This cannot be happening.

Not not not happening.

Is this happening?

IT CAN'T BE HAPPENING!

Okay, any minute now I'll just wake up and this will all be a bad dream. Just wake up, Mia, just wake up.

Oh, please wake up.

My legs wobbled underneath me as I stared at the little tube. That cursed little tube will now be the answer to my future. I checked the box once, twice, three times, to check the color codes.

Blue not pregnant. Pink pregnant.

Oh good.

Wait, it's pink.

What does that mean again?

CRAP, I'M PREGNANT!

My mind was blowing into overdrive. I was in the bathroom at Johnny's place, and he was in the garage with Mortal Death, so he wouldn't hear me incase I screamed. But just to be safe, I grabbed a towel, shoved it to my mouth and screamed.

Loud.

Death scream loud.

Like what you would hear in horror movies loud.

There was a knock at the door. I panicked. "Mia?" Oh, good, it's Val. "Mia, are you okay? Me and the guys heard a scream and Johnny made me check up on you…"

I opened the door and flung my arm around her neck. "Oh, Val," I sobbed.

Val patted my back. "Mia, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

I shook my head and continued to sob. "I'm…. I'm…."

"You're what?"

My cries were near hysterical now. "I'm pregnant!"

Val was quiet for a moment. "Are you sure?" she whispered.

I shoved the tube over to her. "It's pink," I sniffled.

Val stared at it for a moment, then grabbed my arm. "C'mon. We're getting another one. This has to be faulty."

I nodded my head, and she led me out to the garage. All the guys looked up.

"Is everything okay?" Johnny asked urgently.

Val nodded. "Yup. We just need to run to the store real quick-like. Be back soon." With that, she dragged me out to her car, shoved me in the passenger side and started the ignition.

My brain was still trying to comprehend everything. Did me and Johnny use protection? When was the last time we did it? How long ago was my period? Am I late? Okay, last month my period was May 16th. What's today's date? Oh, right, June 21st. Crap, I'm five days late!

Val had blasted up some old Metallica to try to calm me down. Right. Calm. Breathe in and out, in and out. You can do this, Mia. Just calm down.

HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO CALM DOWN WHEN THERE'S A BABY IN MY WOMB?

I put my head in my hands and started crying. "Oh, Val, what am I supposed to do?"

She patted my back. "It'll be okay, Mia. We'll pick up another one, and then we'll know for sure." At the red stoplight, she reached into the back and pulled out a humongous thing of apple juice. "Drink this. It'll generate enough pee for another two."

I started gulping the juice down. Wow. I must be thirsty. How long has it been since I drank something? Two years? That's what it felt like, at least.

Val parked on the street and helped me out of the car. I finished the gallon of apple juice and threw it in a garbage can outside of the 7-11. I gulped and walked inside.

Val steered me straight over to the aisle with the diapers. We picked up two pregnancy tests and walked to the counter. The man, who had shaggy black and purple hair, multiple piercings and a dragon tattoo, stared at Val curiously. "Oh, don't tell me Jimmy knocked you up!" he groaned.

Val rolled her eyes. "No, Cam, they're not for me."

The man, Cam, was confused for a second. Then it dawned on him. "Dude, you must be Mia! Haha, Johnny's in so much trouble!"

Val groaned. "Just ring them up, Cam, and give us the keys to the bathroom!"

Cam shook his head. "No can do, Val. That bathroom's for employees only."

I reached over the counter and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "Listen! I just drank my weight in apple juice, I'm possibly pregnant, AND I NEED TO GO TO THE BATHROOM! GIVE ME THE DAMN KEYS!"

Cam jumped and handed over the keys with a trembling arm. "Take as long as you need!"

I stormed off with Val in tow. I desperately had to go pee, and that bloody wanker didn't make it any easier on me! Val waited patiently outside as I sat down on the toilet and began peeing on the little stick. I took out the second one and did the same with that.

I flushed the toilet and stepped outside. Val was munching on a bag of Doritos (some of which I gladly stole from her). We waited in silence for the minute it would take for the tests to become accurate.

Val looked at me nervously. "Are you sure you want to know?" she whispered.

All I could do right now was nod. With a shaking hand, I held the two tests up to the light.

Pink.

Pink meant pregnant.

Bloody fuckin hell.

I'm pregnant.

**A/N: ARG! I know it's short, but it's part uno people! Part deux will be up shortly, maybe even today! Review m'loves!**


	8. Finding Out Part II

**Disclaimer: My friends talked to me about it. I don't own anything.**

**A/N: Welcome to Part Deux of Hermione's pregnancy syndrome! This is from Johnny and Mia's POV, so sorry if it confuses you. Review and I shall give you a gigantic muffin-brownie-cookie!**

**_Crossroads_**

**_By mrs.ReverendTholomewPlague_**

There was something wrong with Mia. It was obvious. She kept fidgeting and looking like she was about to cry and snapping whenever somebody asked her a question. Val had her arm around her protectively and kept whispering stuff in her ear like "It'll be okay" and "Don't worry".

Don't worry about what?

I couldn't even finish band practice, I was so worried about her. My voice was all off, and I couldn't keep time. So Matt suggested that we just end early. Good idea on his half. I needed to know what was up with Mia.

So practice ended one hour early. Jimmy slapped my hand on the way out and muttered, "Good luck trying to find out what's wrong with her. Women are an enigma."

Val glared at him and turned to me. "Whatever you do, don't yell or blow up. It won't help any."

Now I really needed to know what was wrong with Mia. Without saying goodbye to the rest of the guys, I took Mia's hand and led her into the house. I carefully plopped her down on the old couch and sat down next to her. "Mia, honey, what's wrong?" I whispered.

She instantly burst out crying. "Oh Johnny!" she sobbed, putting her head in her hands. "This is all messed up!"

"What is, Mia? What's wrong? You can tell me."

Her head shot up. "How do I know you won't leave me?"

I was shocked. "Hermione, I could never leave you! Never ever ever!"

Her voice was nearly non-existent. "You will when I tell you." She took a deep breath and looked me in the eyes. "Johnny, I'm…"

"Yes…?"

"I'm pregnant," she mouthed.

I froze. Pregnant? As in baby pregnant? As in, 'Hey, man, we're having a baby!' pregnant?

That can't be right. She's sixteen! I'm twenty! My band is getting a record deal! We can't be pregnant! That's impossible! I used protection, didn't I?

"Not on the first night," she whispered. She must've seen the look on my face. And then she burst into tears again. "You hate me!"

"What? No, Mia, I could never hate you!"

She was near hysterics now. "You do! You do! You hate me for being pregnant! You really and truly hate me!"

I grabbed her by the shoulders. "Mia! I do not hate you!"

"But you will! I'm going to get all big and fat and wobbly and my feet will be swollen and I'll have mood swings and-"

I placed my hand over her mouth to silence her. "Mia, listen. I love you. We made a mistake, but I love you. Plain and simple."

I slowly removed my hand from her mouth. She was still crying, but wasn't hysteric. "Oh, Johnny, what're we going to do?" she whispered.

I pulled her towards me and placed my hands on her back. "It'll be okay, Mia. We'll make it through this."

"You won't leave me?"

"I swear."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

We stayed like that on the couch for what seemed like hours. It was quite comfortable, actually. But then it dawned on me.

I was going to be….a dad.

Wow. I didn't really imagine this happening until I was at least 25, or 23 even. But 20? Mia's only 16. Could I get in trouble for this? A million thoughts raged through my head. Is this illegal? Would I get arrested if her parents found out the father is me?

"Mia?" I whispered.

She sniffled. "Yeah?"

"Have you thought about….all the options?"

Her head snapped up. "You mean….like abortion or something?"

"Or adoption."

Mia shook her head. "Never. I would never kill this baby or give it up. It's against my beliefs."

"But it's not against mine," I said quietly, hoping she wouldn't hear.

But appareantly she did. Mia jumped up and glared daggers at me. "So, what, Johnny, you would just kill this baby or give it to some stranger?"

I jumped up. "What if I would? Mia, I'm not ready to raise a child, and neither are you!"

"I'm not killing it!" she screamed.

"It's my decision too!"

"NO IT ISN'T!" Her voice rang throughout the house. "I'M THE BLOODY FUCKIN MOTHER AND I'M NOT KILLING THIS CHILD!" With that, she turned and stormed out of the house.

Mia's POV

How could he say that? He wants me to kill my child, our child, or just give it to some stranger? I don't care if I'm not ready! I want to keep my child, and I'm not getting an abortion!

Michelle rubbed my shoulder. She, Val, Lacey and Gena had come over to try and console me. "It's gonna be okay, Mia," she murmured. "We'll help you through this, even if Johnny doesn't."

Tears were raging down my face like Niagara Falls. "I just thought he'd actually be happy! But he wants me to kill it!"

Gena sighed. "Mia, Zacky wanted me to do the same thing. That's why I left. But when I came back, seven months pregnant, he was there waiting for me at the airport, completely glowing. He needs time, Hermy. He'll come around, I swear."

Lacey nodded. "Gena's right. Guys are just utterly confusing. But they just need to think."

Val's cell phone rang, playing 'Welcome to the Jungle' by Guns 'n' Roses. She answered it and started saying stuff like, "No, she doesn't want to talk to you" and "She's mad. Give her time". She passed the cell phone to me after a couple of minutes and mouthed, "It's Johnny."

I took the cell phone. "Hello?" I said, my voice raspy.

_"Mia? It's Johnny. I think we need to talk."_

"Yeah, we do."

_"Look, I'm sorry for what I said. I just don't think that either of us have the means to take care of a baby right now."_

"I'm getting a job once I graduate. And you're getting a record deal. We'll make it through."

_"I guess so….but I'm just not ready to be a dad yet. That's why I said what I said."_

"I'm not ready to be a mom yet either, Johnny. That doesn't mean I'm gonna go kill it or give it to a stranger."

_"You're right. But just think about it, Mia. In five years, we can have a planned baby."_

"I don't want a planned baby. I want this one."

Johnny sighed. _"Mia, you're really not making this any easier, are you?"_

"Nope."

_"Fine. We'll keep the baby. But I'll need to get a better job, and save up for all the necessities."_

"Oh, thank you, Johnny!" I was practically bouncing up and down in my seat. "Do you know what this means?"

_"Three birthday cakes?"_

"Well, that, and I'm gonna be a mom!"

_"And I'm gonna be a dad!"_

"But one question."

_"Yeah, babe?"_

"What're we gonna tell my parents?"

_"Oh yeah…..shit."_

**A/N: End part dos! I hoped you all liked it! And for those of you who are confused, here's a recap:**

**Mia found out she's pregnant**

**She told Johnny**

**Johnny wanted her to get an abortion, or give it up for adoption**

**Mia got mad and yelled at him**

**He yelled back**

**Johnny called her, apologized and said she could have the baby**

**Now they have to tell her parents**

**Remember, review and you'll get a treat!**


	9. Come Back

**Disclaimer: I talked to my lawyer. I own nothing.**

**A/N: Okay, this is where her parents find out! Mia doesn't tell them, but Gemma does. Be prepared for many mental breakdowns, tears and fits. And some fluff, at the beginning.**

**_Crossroads_**

**_By mrs.ReverendTholomewPlague_**

It was a month and a half after me and Johnny had decided to keep the baby. We still hadn't told my parents, but I knew we needed to soon. I was starting to show, and they would figure out one way or another that I was pregnant.

And, I had gotten my Hogwarts letter. I was going to be Head Girl! Can you believe it? I just hope that they let me keep my position when they find out I'm carrying a child. But Head Girl!

So, on the Sunday before I was to return to Hogwarts, Johnny and I decided to celebrate at his house. Nothing dirty, of course, since we figured it would be too dangerous for me and the baby.

Johnny was walking around the house with a handheld video camcorder, showing the baby his future house. I was sitting on the couch, eating carrots and peanut butter (my latest craving). My cravings had been quite strange lately, so Johnny had stocked up on banana-and-orange popsicles, hummus, Mexican candy, Pop Tarts and strawberry milk.

The TV was turned on to the news. I wasn't really paying attention; I was more interested in rubbing my swelling abdomen and thinking about whether Johnny had any pickles in the house.

Johnny came around the corner with the camcorder. "And there, little baby, is your gorgeous mother," he said in a gentle voice. I laughed. He came over to the couch and sat by me. "Isn't she beautiful?"

My hands rubbed up and down the stomach of my black and purple striped tee shirt. Thankfully, Johnny already knew that I was a witch, so there was no stress there. I told him shortly after we decided to keep the little guy. He leaned down and kissed my abdomen.

I stole the camcorder from him and turned it towards his face. "And there's Daddy," I cooed. He smiled up at the camera. He looked absolutely perfect in his black tee shirt, stonewashed jeans and black baseball cap.

"Does Daddy have anything to say?" I whispered.

Johnny reached up to kiss me. "Only that he loves Mommy so so much." His fingers traced over my belly. "Are you a boy or a girl?"

I felt the baby kick twice. Johnny grinned. "Boy?"

Kick.

"Girl?"

Kick.

"Maybe we have twins." He smiled at me.

I smiled back. "Maybe we do."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Johnny grabbed the camcorder and shut it off. "Can I ask you something?" he whispered.

"Anything."

"Maybe, once this is all over, and you've had the baby-" kick "-or babies, would you want to…?"

"What?"

"Get married?"

My eyebrows rose. "Johnny Sanders, are you proposing?"

Johnny smiled up at me. "Maybe I am."

"Are you?"

"Maybe."

"Answer me!"

"Okay, fine." He rolled off the couch and dug around in the pocket of his jeans. Grinning, he pulled out a small velvet box. "Hermione Granger, will you marry me?"

He opened the box to reveal a ring with a tiny diamond in the center. Instantly, I started crying. Whether it was hormones or tears of joy, I wasn't sure. "Is that a yes?" I nodded through my tears. Johnny smiled and placed the ring on my fourth finger on my left hand. I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him.

The door banged open.

Two men stepped in.

"STEP AWAY FROM THE GIRL!"

I screamed, and Johnny shot up with his hands raised up in front of his chest. Instinctively, I covered my belly with my hands. One of the two men stepped forward. He had a gun.

Oh my God! I shrieked in my mind. Then I realized something: they were cops. The first man pulled out a pair of handcuffs. "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do can and will be used against you in a court of law."

I tried to stand up, but the other cop held me down. "Miss, we have to ask you not to interfere."

"But he didn't do anything!" I shouted.

The first cop gave Johnny a hard glare. "Sir, do you know it is illegal to sleep with minors?"

"I'm not a minor! I'm seventeen!"

"Sixteen," came a soft voice from behind me. I turned around. My mother and father were standing there, arms wrapped around each other. Gemma stood in front of them, her usual smirk replaced by a look of utter guilt.

A lump was caught in the back of my throat. "What?" I whispered.

Gemma looked down at her feet. "You're pregnant."

I shot up. "You told them! How could you?"

"It was for the best, Hermione," my father said quietly.

"For the best? Now how am I supposed to raise my child?"

Johnny was silent the entire time, up until now. "Mr. Granger, I swear I never forced your daughter to do anything she didn't want to do."

The first cop shook his head. "It doesn't matter. What you did was illegal, and you will serve time." He placed the handcuffs around Johnny's wrists.

I started crying. My parents started crying. A lone tear slipped from Johnny's eyes. "I'm sorry," he mouthed to me. The two cops started to lead him out.

"Wait!" I shrieked. "You can't take him away!"

"Ma'am-"

"I don't care if it was illegal! He's my baby's father! I can't raise a child alone!"

My father's gaze hardened. "Then you shouldn't have had sex."

"What's going on?" Val stepped through the door, with Johnny, Brian and Michelle in tow.

Jimmy noticed the cuffs on Johnny's hands. "What the fuck?" he exclaimed.

The second cop held up one of his hands. "We're going to have to ask you to not interfere. This is law at work."

Val ran over to me and put her arms around me. "Mia? What's going on?"

"T-t-they're ar-ar-arresting Johnny," I choked out. The tears started pouring down my face again.

Michelle came over and wrapped her arms around me also. My mother started crying again. I wanted so bad to kill Gemma for doing this. How could she? She couldn't wait for me to tell them on my own?

The two cops pushed Johnny out of the door. He looked back and met my eyes. "I love you," he mouthed.

"I'll wait for you!" I screamed. "Come back!"

**A/N: Okay, seriously, I was crying as I wrote this. It broke my heart to have Johnny get arrested after her proposed to poor Mia. I hope I don't get flamed for this. Oh! And please go R&R my other stories. It would make my day.**


End file.
